


Who I Follow

by Millijana



Series: Pieces of the Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Jaws of Hakkon, possible mild spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millijana/pseuds/Millijana





	Who I Follow

          Her eyes apologized over and over again. 

             But he couldn’t see it. He was too busy hiding this one fear he had. 

     Liya had been with him in situations like this before but only now after all this time they’ve been together she could  _see_   _him_.   
          The small twitches of his muscles, how he renewed the grip on his weapon and the way his eyes moves over the environment, constantly searching for a thread he could see and eliminate, what was making him feel the way he did.   
                    And he hated it. Feeling like this — fear — it was visible how much he despised this feeling. His brows furrowed and his lips pressed together to a thin line. Even the smallest of his usual grins or smirks was gone now and small, annoyed sighs — almost well hidden — whenever he had turned his head, just to find nothing.

          She could feel him. This constant tickle on your neck, cold shivers down your back… like someone was watching you — in the worst way possible. Her connection to the fade had grown stronger over time and even while they had still been on the boat she could have told that the veil was thin out here on the island. So she hadn’t needed to see a spirit for this.

          Liya threw another glance at Bull and this time their eyes met.  
                    He would not run — never — but he wanted to get over with this island and leave as quickly as possible, his eyes told her.  
          And she responded that she felt the same way. And again she apologized for dragging him out here.  
                    But he shook his head.  _I go where you go, Kadan.  
_

          He didn’t ‘say’ more and it wasn’t necessary, Liya knew: it was his own choice. He wanted to, needed to make sure she was safe.  
                    and so, the Inquisitor nodded. because she’d follow him to hell and back for the very same reasons.


End file.
